I will protect you
by SugarKim43
Summary: Gaara wakes up to find Neji in bed beside him. Just a random little idea I had :)


Hi all :) This is just a random idea I had for a story. This is my first time ever writing fanfiction, or anything at all really, so please be kind! I apologize in advance for how badly written this probably is. I didn't have any education past the age of 11, so I have never really been taught how to write.

I am thinking about turning this in to a multi chapter fic where I would go back and explain how Neji and Gaara ended up together, the events of earlier that night, and then expand from there.. Just let me know if you think that would be a good idea :)

* * *

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, blinking groggily and looked to the window to see if it was still light out. _How long have I been asleep?,_ he wondered. Gaara's momentarily startled when he realizes there's another body in the bed, until he remembers the events of earlier that day. Neji lay facing him on his side, one hand tucked under his face and a stray piece of hair falling across his eyes. He looks so peaceful and carefree when he's sleeping, Gaara thought. _Not to mention completely adorable,_ said the little voice in gaara's head. A light blush stained his cheeks at that thought. Gaara lay still for a while watching Neji's chest rise and fall as short little breathes escaped his slightly parted lips. He slowly reaches across, gently brushing the hair from his eyes, while trying not to wake him. But it was too late, Neji stirred slightly before slowly opening his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Neji asks as he reaches over and gently cups Gaara's face while softly stroking his thumb over his cheek.

"A little better," Garra replies with a slight smile of his own.

"Any idea what time it is?" Asks Neji

"Not sure, it's still light outside, but only barely." Says Gaara "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, my parents were expecting me home, so they might be wondering where I am. But I'm not leaving you," Neji assures Gaara. " I'll call home and let them know I'll be staying out for a while."

"It's okay Neji, you can go home if you want to, you don't have to worry about me, I'll-

" I don't worry about you because I have to," Neji cut him off, " I worry because I love you and there is absolutely nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you," Neji says, looking deeply into Gaara's eyes and willing Gaara to believe him.

Neji glances down at Gaara's lips and Gaara's face flushes as Neji slowly moves in to softly brush his lips against his. Neji briefly opens his eyes to look into Gaara's, seeking permission to continue and to Neji's suprise Gaara is the one to lean back in first . Gaara's heart beats rapidly as Neji deepens the kiss, sliding one of his hands into Gaara's hair while the other rests gently on his hip. Gaara can feel his entire scalp tingle as neji's fingers brush through his hair. He supresses a shiver when he feel neji's tongue softly tease his lower lip asking for entrance. Gaara opens his mouth slightly, allowing neji's tongue to meet is own. Gaara meets neji's tongue somewhat clumsily, but neji takes the lead languidly stroking his tongue against Gaara's. He sets a slow and steady pace not wanting to push Gaara too far too soon. Gaara can feel goosbumps errupt over his entire body as his heart feels like it could beat right out of his chest. He's never felt anything like this before, completely exhilarated, yet somehow so calm and at peace in this moment. He lifts a hand and tentatively runs his fingers through neji's hair, loving the silky feeling of it and feels himself unconsciously move closer wanting to feel neji's body against his. Neji is suprised to feel Gaara moving closer to him, but can't deny how amazing it feels to have Gaara's body against his. He has to supress the urge to pull him even closer so he can feel every inch of Gaara's body against his own. As the need for air becomes too great Neji hesitantly pulls away, not missing the slight sigh of dissapointment from Gaara as he does so. The sight Neji sees next almost takes his breath away. Gaara, with his face flushed the prettiest shade of pink, his ruffled hair and kiss swollen lips. A look of pure adoration and desire on his face. He pulls Gaara in, restin his chin atop gaara's head as he feels Gaara breathe a sigh of contentment against his neck. Gaara's can't ever remember feeling this safe, or warm or loved in his entire life. He can't help but smile as he snuggles into Neji's arms, breathing in is scent and listing to the comforting sound of his heartbeat as he starts to drift towards sleep once again. Neji feels Garra's breath slow as he falls asleep in his arms and all he can think is he never wants this to end. He wants Gaara to fall asleep like this every night, in his arms, feeling safe and protected and loved.

"I will never leave you Gaara," Neji whispers softly, " I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again, I promise I will protect you..."

"I love you," Neji whispers as he places a delicate kiss on Gaara's head, before drifting off into a content sleep of his own.

* * *

Later that evening, Temari quietly knocks on Gaara's door whilst trying to balance a tray of food in one hand, set with soup and hot tea for Gaara and his friend. No answer comes. She waits a few seconds and tries again, still no answer. Now slightly worried she decides to open the door and take a peek to make sure everythings okay. She slowly cracks open the door trying to be as quiet as possible and smirks at the sight. _I'm going to have some fun messing with Garra tomorrow,_ She thinks to herself. She can already imagine the embarrassed look on his face. But she can't stop her smirk from growing into a genuine smile seeing her little brother asleep looking so content and happy. _I can't remember the last time I saw Gaara looking this peaceful, I think this Neji might really be good for him. Of course that's not going to stop me from torturing them tomorrow,_ She laughs mischievously to herself.


End file.
